What Happens In Vegas
by disharandive98
Summary: "I love you, Elena". Kol spoke, the rain was falling hard upon us, the tears mixing with the rain and even as I could hardly see him, I could see the desperation in his eyes. My heart sqeeze as I spoke the two words that inadvertently shattered pretty much everything. "I don't". AU/AH. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you managed to drag me here". I said as Caroline pulled me inside by my arm.

"You need to let go Elena, live a little".

"I do". I protested in vain, but knew it wasn't the entire truth.

"No you don't, now stop arguing and let's party". Caroline spoke the last part excitedly with a high pitched voice at the end and I laughed at her enthusiasm which was soon rubbing off on me.

"Okay, but do enlighten me, what's the point of coming halfway across the country to party?" I yelled above the noise of the club.

"Well, one, you got a job and so did I and two, no one judges how hard you party in Vegas, you just do".

"The things I allow you to talk me into". I spoke, shaking my head at the mere thought of it when I saw a somewhat attractive guy come up to her and whisper in her ear. He had ocean blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, perfectly her type, not mine in the least. I watched in mild interest as she nodded her head, and then throwing me a half attempted apologetic look, walked off to the dance floor with him.

Sighing, I sat on one of the bar stools and ordered myself three tequila shots, I could enjoy as well, I don't need anyone and Caroline wasn't right about me not enjoying, we just have different definitions of the word 'enjoy'. I felt a presence beside me but didn't turn around until I felt that certain someone tap my arm.

"Do you have a bandage? 'Cause I scraped my knee when I fell for you". Taking a deep breath, in order to control my anger as well as my laughter I met the eyes of the guy who had used this pick up line. Warm brown eyes, brunette hair, broad shoulders and a somewhat big yet cute nose.

"I'm sorry I'm not a doctor, but if I was, I'd say you didn't fall too hard". He smirked at me and I downed all three shot glasses that were kept in front of me.

"You don't know how hard". He said as I placed the now empty glasses down and was thankful for have swallowed for the fear of chocking at his words. I raised my eyebrow at him and he leaned further into me. "Does the pretty girl have a name?" I could smell the faint, fading smell of alcohol on his breath mixed with a somewhat fruity smell.

"Depends".

"On what?"

"Whether or not your going to tell me your real one".

"I will darling".

"Elena Gilbert".

"I'm Kol Mikealson".

"Are you British?"

"Not really, but I lived there for a few years, hence picking up the accent".

"That explains it".

"So, can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure".

He ordered vodka for the two of us and we sat in silence for a few seconds.

"So, are you here for any particular reason?" He asked me in a raised voice and I shrugged before elaborating.

"I got a job and my friend thought we should celebrate, you?"

"I had a holiday from job". I laughed a little along with him as our drinks were placed. Downing it in a gulp, I felt myself loosen up just in time for my favourite song, She Looks So Perfect, to play.

"Do you wanna dance?" I ask deciding I would go either way.

"Sure". We both got up and he dragged me to the dance floor where I started grinding on to him, singing the song and feeling myself lose in the lyrics I was belting and Kol was laughing to.

"I love this song".

"I can see". As the chorus came on, I pushed myself further into him and felt myself getting lost in his eyes, there was just something about them that drew me in, like a metal is to a magnet, a moth to a flame, I just wanted to sit and look at them till morning turned to night. Before I knew it, I could feel his lips pressing on to mine, tasting slightly like alcohol, but I didn't mind. Instead I locked my fingers into his hair as his hands tightened on my waist.

The kiss was unlike any other, it was urgent and passionate, yet there was that feeling, the one which made adrenaline burst through my bloodstream, my heart beat faster, my pulse quicken, and my insides turn into jelly.

"Let's get out of here". He spoke as we broke the kiss for air and felt him drag me towards the exit of the club.

I followed him after a moment in which I took my purse. I didn't bother telling Caroline because there was no way I could've found her in this plethora of dancing bodies and by then the alcohol was far too mixed in my bloodstream for me to bother about anything but Kol.

As we reached out, he opened the door to a fancy limo to which I raised my eyebrow but slid in nonetheless and he came in after me and soon we were off.

It was now that I was properly able to see him. He had warm, honey brown eyes, he was a wearing a black shirt and dark jeans with a black leather jacket. I felt a slight stab in my heart as I saw the jacket and looked away in order to control my emotions.

"More drinks?" His voice had that singular quality, the one that can make you feel safe but you know has the ability to intimidate you if used to its full potential.

"Sure". And so we drank and the limo drove, tequila, champagne, wine, vodka and a drink whose name I couldn't pronounce properly and we still drove. I knew I would have a killer headache the next day but I didn't bother with details.

And I was right, for I did wake up with a killer headache the next day. Squiting my eyes in the light, waiting for the accommodation to take place, I looked around and noticed the room was completely white with fancy and expensive furniture kept at certain places which was enough to confirm that it was a hotel room.

I held my head with my hand for a couple of minutes before pulling it back and letting out a scream that was possibly ear splitting for there on my ring finger of my left hand sat two rings which I had never before seen, and one of them just so happened to be a wedding band.

A/N - Hey guys, a new Kolena story hope you like it, and please let me know if it's worth continuing, cause I'm not too sure, anyway do hope you like it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't do anything". A voice screamed as I felt someone sit up beside me and tightened the blanket around me.

"Who are you?" I asked the guy beside me, he was relatively attractive and I remember meeting him but not his name.

"Who are you?" He countered before continuing "and what are you doing in my room?"

"Are you married?" He looked dumbfounded at the mention of my question.

"What-"

"No questions, just answer mine".

"What the actual fuck?"

"Ugh, will you just answer".

"No, I'm not married, happy?"

"Not so soon, lift your left hand".

"What the...I'll have you removed".

"Not if what I think is right". I mumble under my breath. "Just lift your hand, will you?"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I'm telling you to".

"And who do you think you are, my wife?" I snort at the irony of his response.

"Just lift your hand will you?"

"Fine", he huffs pulling up his hand to his eye level to see a silver wedding band sitting there as if it hadn't just practically ruined our entire life. His eyes widened comically as his jaw dropped seeing the ring there. "No".

"Yes", I reply dryly, not exactly in the mood for his denial but keeping my patience for he was probably going through the same emotions as I was.

We were both drawn out of our joint brooding, for his expression showed that he was too, by the sound of banging against a door in the room.

"Kol, open the door you idiot".

"Shut up Nick". 'Kol' replied.

"Are you naked?" I asked him, my mind deciding to focus on my headache later.

"Why? What do you have in mind love?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows as I blanched at his implication.

"Not what you do I'm sure, and the very persistent person banging incessantly on the door". He pulls his eyebrows together in a frown but checks and gets out of bed, in only a pair of boxers and I swallow, the sight of his half naked body making a stir in the pit of my stomach.

"Like what you see darling?"

"Not particularly". Who did he think he was? Okay, he was mildly attractive, oh who am I kidding, he's very, very attractive, broad shoulders, the muscles in his back and arms flexing visibly as he streches and his boxers moving lower covering that...

Embarrassed at the train of my thoughts, I tear my eyes away and spot my dress at the end of the bed, along with the black lace panties.

I pull them towards myself and put them on, along with Kol's shirt over my short black dress as I didn't feel very confident in it now that the influence of the alcohol was gone.

Walking towards the other room, it was a suite apparently, I heard a girls voice which sounded a whole lot like...

"Caroline!" I exclaim as I see her blonde head in the room and let out a sigh of relief as she walks over to me and wraps me in a tight hug which I am particularly grateful as there were people in the room I had never before seen.

Pulling back, I observe the occupants in the room. A man, probably in his late twenties or early thirties, he looked like an older version of Kol, same brunette hair, brown eyes and high cheekbones, another guy, blonde hair, blue eyes and another blonde haired girl with somewhat cold blue eyes.

"Two weeks, Kol. That's how long you were not supposed to mess up" the blonde one said, pointing an accusatory finger at Kol. "And you messed up, you know exactly how important these two weeks were for the company yet you go and mess up".

"Hey! It's not like I did it on purpose". Kol replied back heatedly while the third one, their older brother, I suppose, came literally in between.

"Kol, go wear something, Nicklaus, calm down".

"How can I calm down Elijah, he's been stupid why couldn't you just-"

"That will be enough". Elijah gave Nicklaus a pointed look which shut the latter up and Kol stomped back to where he had come from. "Miss Gilbert, I apologise for the way we meet, I'm Elijah Mickelson". I shook his hand, frowning in confusion as to how he knew me.

"Likewise".

"Oh these are my siblings, Klaus and Rebekah, excuse them though, they're a bit angry". I was just about to reply when I was interrupted by Rebekah, speaking for the first time since I had entered the room.

"Oh cut it out Elijah and you, what do you want?" I look behind but realise that she is indeed talking to me and blush at my stupid action of looking behind.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I know girls like you, you only want one thing, money. So, how much are you going to take to leave my brother alone?" I frown deeply at her words and feel anger rising inside me, the words reopening closed wounds which demanded to be left alone.

"Who do you think I am, some street side whore?" My peripheral vision notices Kol coming inside the room but I ignore him as I continue to address Rebekah. "Well if that's what you think then you have a grave misunderstanding. I don't want your money, I want a divorce or an annulment, whichever is possible. And don't ever try to indicate that I would do anything that is short of respectful for money." I told her as she stood shocked before composing herself but not saying anything else to me.

"An annulment" I heard Kol say, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a faded black t-shirt.

"Yes"

"No" Klaus and I speak at the same time and instantly look at each other in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Elena Gilbert, age 22, just started a new job as an editor at a publication house, a job not easily bagged by a beginner but you were able to convince the interviewers otherwise, published several online short stories, trying to become a published author. What a life isn't it?"

"How do know all this?" My heart was thumping erratically as I asked him this, how could he have known all this?

"Oh, I'm not done love. Marries Kol Mickelson one of the heirs to America's eldest and most rich families, business tycoon who runs a chain of restaurants and clubs across the country along with a few more businesses. This is the tag line in the newspaper."

"What?" This time it's Kol and I who speak at the same time but I'm much too concerned about my predicament to care about anything else. "Ric is going to kill me". I feel Caroline rub my back in an attempt to calm me.

"Now what?" I recognise Caroline's voice and briefly wonder who she's talking to.

"They have to stay married".

"What?"

**A/N - Hi guys, thank you so much for the kkind reviews, favourites and follows. I hope this chapter was good enough and that I didn't disappoint anyone. Let me know if you have any ideas as to where you want the story to go, I love interacting with my readers and try to take their ideas into consideration. You can tell me if you want anything specific in the story and I'll try to incorporate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean Nick?" Kol asked Klaus who had said that we have to stay married.

"It's plain, you have to stay married".

"And who do you think you are to decide that?" I ask, the anger evident in my voice. "What makes you think that I'm going to stay married?"

"The fact that if you don't" Rebekah started "people, most likely your bosses, will consider you as just another twenty two year old, irresponsible girl who can't handle her alcohol". I frowned at her response.

"Why would they care? And how would they know?" I was confounded beyond bounds, I knew people like them especially well and had an experience to know just how they thought. They could go to any lengths to get what they want and I knew I had to be cautious with the words I use and my temper, they could use anything against me.

"They care Elena," it was Elijah who spoke this time, and I wondered which one of them was the worst "because they want someone responsible to be the editor, if you were the receptionist they wouldn't have even given it a second thought. No, plus Kol, in fact our entire family, is well known in the industry, we're practically in every business. And we have a business deal in two weeks-" he was interrupted by Klaus, who it seems, thinks he do anything at anytime.

"By 'we' he means Kol, he needs to get a tender from a prominent company in England for which at least thirty in US are going to make presentations. Now see, all of these companies have their CEO's as thirty, fourty year old experienced men and women and here is Kol, at twenty five he's easily the youngest, this can be either for or against his favour, if they find out how he got married, it will be against him. But if they, and everyone by extension, think that you both are just two young people in love, it wouldn't be half bad, in fact it will work in his favour". By the time Klaus completed speaking, I wondered how he could speak that much and suspected that he may have written a speech.

"Well it was nice of you'll to consider my opinion on it". Kol bit sarcastically.

"Don't be a drama queen, Kol. We already have one in the form of Rebekah and don't need another one". Klaus said and was met with an indignant 'hey' from both Kol and Rebekah.

"This is all merry," Caroline said and I almost flinched, having forgotten she was even there. "But Elena needs to change". She said and gave me a bag and I peered inside to see an assortment of clothes.

"Thanks". I say to Caroline as I go to the washroom to change and get ready.

As I shut the door behind me, I look in the mirror to study my reflection. My face is puffy and my hear is a tangled mess. I remove both the rings and observe them. Both have diamonds in them and are absolutely beautiful. Which also means they are expensive. Tears sting my eyes as I open my purse, I brought it from the room, and remove the simple, silver band from inside it. I compare the two wedding rings, the first one is plain, a silver band with a small diamond on it and the second one, Kol's, is a lot more fancier, a gold band with three big diamonds and the engagement ring is all the more bigger, a huge platinum diamond ring with small diamonds arranged in the shape of a neat circle.

The ringing of my phone indicating a new message brings me out of my reverie and keeping the rings down, I check to see I have a message from dad.

'Dad' is a term I use lightly to address John, there it is again, he's asking me for help. It's as if I'm the parent. I let out a breath as I go about my morning routine, and put on the rings again, slipping the band inside my purse and leaving to go back to the living room again where I have to face those four siblings.

"So, did you think about it?" Klaus asks as I walk back in.

"What was I supposed to think about?"

"The marriage". He replies flatly, as if it were obvious and my very question was wrong.

"I told you, I want a divorce or an annulment". I say just as flatly.

"Can I talk to you Elena?" I look at Kol who's spoken to me for the first time since this entire discussion started.

"Okay", I replied dubiously and followed him inside the room and waited aas he shut the door. "What is it?"

"Look I don't know you very well and you me, but I really need that tender. All of them, everyone including my family thinks I'm a spoilt, rich kid but that's not true, well not entirely, I work hard at the company, and it's only gone up since I joined but no one sees that, they just assume that I can't do anything right and I just wanna prove them wrong".

"Look Kol, I understand and trust me I sympathise with your situation, but you need to understand that I have a life as well".

"I'm not asking you to stay married because of the tender, but because I made a mistake and I need to face it. If you walk out that door and send me notice, it's fine and if I lose the tender, then it's my fault alone. Plus why do they have to care about my personal life, they should be satisfied with, my business abilities. I just...when I met you last night, I felt something I had never felt before and if all this wouldn't have happened I would've looked forward to a relationship. I guess what I'm trying to say is please give us a chance. I want to feel that again, what I felt last night".

I looked at his pleading face, his brown eyes reminding me of his brown eyes, the same expression. My mother had resented my 'compassion' for her entire life, and as I nodded, I did too.

"Okay. But this chance is for not more than a year and you owe me". He frowned.

"Thought you didn't do anything less than respectable for money".

"I don't want money, something else, I can ask for it anytime". He seemed to consider it before nodding.

"One condition though".

"What?"

"It shouldn't be illegal".

"It's not. Come on now, time for you to meet my step father".

"Your step father?"

"Yes. Shouldn't you meet my family before you stay married to me"

"Okay", he said frowning "but I'm not sure why you agreed".

"Well one, I genuinely feel bad for you, two, you owe me that way and three, I felt it too". I look away from his eyes, afraid I'll get lost in the depths and see a little bit of the confusion clearing from his face.

"You, Elena Mickelson are an elusive woman". I frown at the name and a part of me actually likes it, but another part berates me for agreeing.

"You haven't seen anything yet". I bite back and step outside to see everyone sitting on the couch.

"I suppose you agreed". Rebekah said and I grudgingly nodded.

"Well that settles it, now onto the story". Klaus said and Caroline replied before I could, asking the same doubt I had.

"What story?"

"A cover story". Klaus said "how they met, fell in love and why they got married hastily".

"Elena", there was a pleading to the tone in which Caroline spoke as I almost broke down right there. "You don't have to".

"I know Care".

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes", maybe it was the fact that I looked her in the eyes or the conviction I laid in the single syllable that will eventually change my life, but she nodded, accepting my decision for the time being.

"How about this? We met a few months ago had a secret relationship and when I proposed to her, we decided to get married because we couldn't wait." Kol suggested and Klaus nodded.

"It's plausible. Elena?"

"Sure".

"Great, I'll have a press release done by the PR". He said and walked out with his phone and Elijah immediately followed him out with Rebekah on her feet.

For the second time that day, my phone rang and I answered it with a shaky hand.

"Hey Ric"

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and follows. I hope you liked this chapter. So what do you think about the second wedding band? And what does Elena want from Kol? And did he mean it when he told Ekena about his feeling, was he lieing? And if he was, will she find out? **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Ric" I spoke into the phone and saw Caroline stiffen a bit while Kol was leaning against the wall.

"Hey Elena, you know a weird thing happened with me" Alaric replied as chewed my lower lip "you see I went to sleep thinking my daughter was safe in Seattle, then I woke up this morning to find out that she has gone and gotten married in Vegas. Care to explain?"

"Well, I uh Ric, I'm in love with him". I blurted out and imagined him raising his eyebrows while Kol actually did and I blushed for no apparent reason.

"You are?"

"Yes". I felt guilty about lying to him right through my teeth but wasn't ready for his disappointment.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure of his feelings for me".

"Are you now?"

"Yes". I couldn't believe how much I was lying to the only decent parent figure in my life. He let out a breath and I could almost see him running his free hand through his hair.

"Fine. But I want to meet him".

"I figured, we'll come, one minute" I say and bring the phone down and turn in order to address Kol. "When will we leave?"

"Whenever you want darling". I frowned at the nickname but decided not to say anything right now.

"We'll be there by tomorrow".

"Okay, darling".

"Ric!"

"What just using your new pet name".

"Do not try to act innocent".

"Fine, you don't either. Should I come to pick you up?"

"No it's fine. We'll come on our own".

"If you say so. Bye".

"Bye". I hung up to see Kol and Caroline looking at me expectantly. "Kol, when can we leave?"

"Depends on where we're going".

"Mystic Falls, Virginia".

"I'll see when the next flight is or tomorrow's first flight and then we'll leave".

"Okay". He left the room and Caroline and I were finally alone.

"Elena".

"Caroline, I know what you want to say, but I know what I'm doing".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, plus it's important to me and you know it".

"Okay, but you can leave him anytime, right?"

"Yeah," I'm just not sure if I want to.

"I booked a flight for tomorrow morning". Kol said as he walked in and I nodded.

"Okay. Where do you live?"

"Seattle".

"Oh good, otherwise I would've to shift wherever you live or the other way around". I say and he rubs his neck awkwardly.

"Well, my mother called and she wants to meet you". He said as he shut the door.

"Where are the others?" Caroline asked before I could respond and Kol told her they had gone and that Klaus was waiting downstairs for her and she rushed out leaving us alone.

"Great, we'll go and meet your mother whenever she wants".

"Thank you but she wants to throw a party for you to meet everyone". Kol informed somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh, when?"

"The coming weekend and told me to invite your entire family". He said and I nodded.

"Okay, I'll invite Alaric".

"Who is he?"

"He's my stepfather. Be careful about your behaviour around him, he's a teacher and specialises in giving the guilt trip." I told him somewhat jokingly and he nodded.

"Well, I should have a bath. I reek of alcohol". He said and I realised he was right, I smelt of alcohol as well.

"So do I, I'm going to go to my room and get ready".

"Okay. Do you want to have dinner together?"

"Sure. 7 o'clock". He nodded and taking my purse and bidding my new husband a goodbye I left, feeling myself looking forward to the dinner.

Turns out we were staying in the same hotel just on different floors. When I reached my room and checked the time, it was almost one in the afternoon, I went to take a shower.

The shower was...it was some sort of a safe place for me, I could break down and sob and be weak and no one could judge me because they didn't know, so that's what I did. But I also tried to convince myself that this was a blessing in disguise, if Kol could help me, I could finally find out what happened to him. That didn't mean I could ever fall in love again because I knew I couldn't. If only I had known how wrong I was.

**A/N - Hi guys, thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites. Your reviews encourage me to write more, so thank you very much. Let me know what you think about the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost seven when I knocked on Kol's door that night. We hadn't decided where to have dinner so I figured I should go to his room and meet him and then decide. Of course, it was also because I didn't have his number. Caroline had left earlier because she had work to do, apparently she was arranging my 'reception' and also, turns out she and Klaus were seeing each other.

When the door opened I saw that Kol was dressed casually and it was a good thing I had too or I would've felt overdressed.

"Hey".

"Hi Elena. I realised that we hadn't decided where to have dinner so I booked a table in the restaurant downstairs, I hope that's okay". He said while closing the door.

"Yes, that's okay. So...?"

"So?" He repeated as we walked inside the elevator. I didn't want to spend the next few seconds in silence and was just about to say something when the elevator jerked and came to a violent halt. I looked at Kol in concern and saw he was mirroring my look. He then tried pressing the emergency button.

"What do you think happened?" I asked him, the fear slowly taking over me. I hated small spaces ever since that incident and elevators were the worst.

"I don't know. Let me see if have cell reception".

"Okay, I will too". I said and removed my phone to see that there was no reception. "Any luck?"

"Nope, not even one bar. I swear to God..." he left the comment hanging as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Kol.."

"Yes?"

"I'm scared of small spaces". I told him even though it was completely unlikely for me to do so. "I told you before I could have a panic attack".

"Hey". He placed a hand on my sholder and said, "it's ok. It's going to be okay. You're okay". He said and I concentrated on his words. "How about we do something to take your mind of our situation?"

"Sure, but what?"

"How about twenty questions?"

"Seriously? Okay, but it's been a long time since I've played it".

"Same with me, but it will allow us to know each other better". He replied and I agreed. "So, favourite colour?"

"Seriously?"

"What? It's an important question".

"But it's such a little thing".

"It has long been an axiom of mine that the little things are indefinitely the most important". I gaped at him.

"You just quoted Sir Arthur Conan Doyle".

"Yup". He said popping the 'p'.

"Blue".

"Wow".

"Why, did you think it would be pink?" I asked him keeping a straight face.

"Uh kind of".

"At least your honest". I said nodding. "What about you?"

"Same as you".

"Hobbies?" I questioned and slid down to sit on the floor of the elevator and he soon sat next to me.

"Let's see, I like baseball, video games and watching movies, what about you?"

"Listening to music, reading, writing and running".

"Running?"

"Yes. Gotta build my stamina".

"So, where did you grow up?"

"Mystic Falls. It's a small town in Virginia. And you? Seattle?"

"Yeah, well I was in a private boarding school in England for around five years".

"Oh, where in England?"

"Manchester".

"Oh".

"Have you ever been to England?"

Yes. "No, never been there. What about your family?"

"Well I have three brothers" my eyes became as wide as saucers "and a sister you met today along with my parents".

"Wow. It must be amazing to grow up in such a large family".

"Not really. Plus, I'm the youngest".

"Which means the most pampered". I said smiling teasingly.

"And the most teased". He grumbled.

"Oh".

"What about you?"

"Well my parents, John and Isobel, didn't marry, and Isobel had my custody. And she married Alaric. No siblings, although I think I have a cousin. I've never met him he's John's nephew".

"Oh. So where are they now?"

"Isobel passed away around ten years ago, I don't speak to John and Alaric lives in Mystic Falls and I'm closet to him."

"Wow".

"It's pretty messed up, isn't it"? I asked, having been used to the response.

"Kind of". Kol replied. "But it's your family and it doesn't matter if it's messed up". I looked at him and saw how sincere he was. That look in his eyes, of honesty and genuineness, was overwhelming and I didn't know how to respond to it.

"Thanks". There was silence after that, neither of us knowing what to say.

In boredom, I started scrolling through my music.

"Do you mind if I play something?" I asked him, effectively snapping him out of his contemplation.

"Huh?" Stiffling a laugh I waved my phone in front of his face and he nodded.

I smiled and played 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes, the melody and the words reaching my heart, the chorus being the best part.

'Cause I wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

"Typical". I heard Kol murmur when the song ended.

"What do you mean 'typical'?" I questioned sharply.

"I mean all girls are like that, right? You tell them two compliments and they are picturing the wedding in their mind. It's too emotional".

"Girls aren't too emotional, boys have the emotional capacity of teaspoon. And they picture weddings, boys picture a one night stand and how to sneak out".

"That's not true, even we're emotional, we just hide it because we don't want to seem weak".

"I know, that's the thing I hate about boys. That they show they aren't weak. But I guess all of us do". I said, drawing no reply from him till 'Better Than Words' by One Direction was over.

"Your right". It was as if on cue, because the next song which played was 'Locked Out Of Heaven' by Bruno Mars and a somewhat awkward silence fell between us till the song was over.

"Favourite book?" I asked, continuing our game from earlier.

"I don't read a lot, you?"

"Great Expectations by Charles Dickens".

* * *

**A/N - I'm sorry if it took me long or the chapter isn't big enough but I did my best. My usual chapters are this size but if you want longer chapters,let me know.**

**Thank you so much for all the review, follows and favourites, trust me they make my day and really overwhelm me. **


	6. Chapter 6

It had been an hour since Kol and I have been trapped inside the elevator and have been talking about mundane things which was, surprisingly, not so boring.

"What's your dream city?" Kol asked me and almost reflexively, I amswered.

"Venice. What about you?"

"I like them all, but I really want to see Paris".

"You haven't seen Paris?"

"Yeah, in movies".

"I would've thought you have seen it in person".

"I haven't".

"Then what's the point of earning of all that money?"

"It's important".

"It's materialistic and is only as important as you give it importance". Was my reply.

"But you can buy everything with money". He said.

"No, you can't". It was like an unannounced debate, debate because neither of us were shouting.

"Name one thing which you can't buy".

"Air". I replied and watched as the answer registered in his brain and his face showed surprise, while he was left speechless.

"Fine, you win". He grumbled.

"Yes. Kol - 0 Elena - 1".

"Oh so we're keeping a count now".

"Apparently". He was about to reply when, with a sudden jerk, the elevator started working and we both stood up.

When it stopped again we got out and saw, to my immense surprise, Elijah standing there among with a few other people who then scattered away.

"Kol, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine". He nodded.

"Elena?" I turned to Elijah who looked genuinely concerned, his face was a complete mask but his eyes were an open book. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. I do need some air though". He nodded in understanding as I walked towards the exit of the hotel but turned back. "Kol? Aren't you coming?" He was on his phone and I wondered if I had disturbed him somehow but the smile on his face and the way his eyes lit up told a completely different story and he walked towards me as the two of us exited the hotel.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Kol asked me as we started walking down a street. At the end of the street I saw a Starbucks and wanted nothing more than to go there at that very moment.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Starbucks and get some coffee along with a sandwich or something. If you don't mind, that is".

"Sure. But you wanna have coffee now?" He asked dubiously as if a vegetarian had declared they loved chicken.

"Why not?"

"People usually have coffee at around five, it's a little late for coffee, don't you think?"

"There's no time like the present".

"Okay". He said somewhat dejectedly.

"Think about the aroma of the coffee with crushed pieces of ice and chocolate in it along with the syrup on top. Oh God". I said in an attempt to tempt him and was successful as his pace quickened.

"Now I need that coffee". He said and I let out a small laugh.

When we reached at Starbucks we both placed our orders, a tall Java Chip for me and a venti White Chocolate Mocha for him along with two chicken sandwich, and sat on the plush couch against the floor to ceiling window. As we ordered the sandwiches, they would bring everything to us.

"You know" I looked up at Kol as a way of response when I heard his voice "your low maintenance".

"What?" I asked as I felt my brows furrow in confusion.

"Mhmm...some girls are high maintenance and some are low, your low, which isn't necessarily a bad thing".

"Oh. And exactly how do you go about on this classification?"

"Well, your happy with Starbucks which is quite affordable, a lot of the girls I know would probably run away if I suggested anything less than a seven star for dinner or any other meal".

I contemplated this for a while before I spoke. "For all you know I only buy diamond jewellery or wear designer clothes".

"Then your high maintenance". He said and I shook my head at the theory. I thanked the barrista for the coffee and sandwiches as she placed them on the table.

I closed my eyes in contentment when the first sip of coffee evaded my taste buds, the taste blending itself in my mouth and I felt like I had gone to heaven.

"This is heaven". Kol said after a while.

"I know. It's...I'm speechless". Was the only thing I could manage. We finished the rest of our meal and coffee in silence only speaking occasionally. After we were done, I threw the cups in the trash and we headed back to the hotel.

"So". Kol said and I frowned.

"So what?"

"I had a nice evening". I looked back on it and it wasn't the fact that the elevator malfunctioned came to my mind but that I was with Kol and things weren't as bad as they would be in any other case and I found myself nodding at him.

"So did I".

"Uh...we have to come up with a story as to how we met".

"I know but I don't want to lie to Alaric".

"Okay, but the problem is that if he slips up and tells anyone else of the truth behind our marriage and that someone tells the media or something, it will be very difficult for me. Not to mention your job".

"I know, alright we'll tell him whatever story we decide on now". I said agreeing but still having second thoughts.

"So where did we meet?"

"I don't know I'm sure our paths don't cross usually, so at a common friends party?"

"Which friend?"

"I don't know...wait, do you know Meredith Fell?"

"Yes, I do. She's a very famous doctor".

"No, do you know her personally?"

"Yes, kind of".

"Good, I know her too. So, we'll say we met at her birthday party five months ago".

"Great, I actually attended that party". He mused.

"So did I."

"Wow, it really is a small world, isn't it?"

"I know". I say as we walk inside the hotel and to the elevator. When we reach my floor, I get off and wave him goodnight, and as I'm unlocking the door I can't help but think that it was a perfect evening, and, to my horror but not so much as reservation, a perfect date.

* * *

A/N - Thank you all so much for the kind reviews, the favourites and the follows. It really makes my day.

Well, I wanted to reply to reviews but I'm a bit time bound so I'm gonna do it in the A/N.

batchgirl67 Thank you so much. I'm really flattered you think I'm a talented writer and it makes a huge difference for me to know that even one person thinks that. I'm glad you find this story interesting and that it makes the beginning of your day good, your review helped me to begin my day on a good note as well. And I'll try my level best to live up to your compliments.

siberia21 Thank you so much for the review. It means a lot to me. Why Elena kept her being in England is something you'll have to wait to find out. I'll try to write bigger chapters but I think it will be about this size for most of the chapters. I want to keep Kol in the grey zone for sometime, now that you've pointed it out, but I wasn't deliberately doing it.

Silv3rfox I'm so glad you're loving it, that's what keeps me going. I hope I don't disappoint or dissatisfy you. Can't wait to write more!

ObsessWithElijah I'm glad you love it, that's actually the highest complement I can get. I can't wait to write the next chapter.

beverlie4055 Thank you. I hope you're enjoying the story.


	7. Chapter 7

I was woken up to the sound of the lady announcing that we were about to land at the airport and was asking us to fasten our seat belts. I woke and fastened mine in a half asleep state.

"Afternoon sleeping beauty". I almost jumped at the sound of Kol's voice.

"Oh God, I forgot you were here". I commented as the plane started to land. As I became fully awake and aware of my surroundings, I felt my heart beat faster and a burst of adrenaline. The gravity of the situation, it seemed, was finally dawning upon me. The thought of seeing Alaric brought back many memories and I felt like throwing up when I realised how much I would have to lie to him.

The guilt was settling upon me, but I knew I had to stop it from overpowering me. A small part of me wanted to blame Kol, as it's general human nature to blame everyone else before looking inside ourselves for the blame. But I knew deep down that it was all my fault and I wondered what he would do or say if he was here.

It seemed that while I was being an introvert, the plane had landed and people were standing up one by one to get up. I unfastened my seat belt and got up, moving out of the plane with Kol following me closely.

After taking the baggage claim, we moved towards the exit.

"How are we going to get there?" I questioned him as I realised I hadn't asked Alaric to pick us up.

"Like that". He briefly pointed his hand ahead and I stopped dead in my tracks, my jaw dropping to the floor. It was huge. A black Cadillac XTS was what he had pointed at and I closed my mouth and walked forward, catching up with him.

"How did you get that car?" He turned to look at me before answering.

"I have my ways love". Maybe it was the way he said it or the dirty smirk on his face but I felt myself retracting. Taking it in my stride, I answered.

"Well, I want to know what those ways are?" We had now stopped and I had positioned myself so that I was facing him as well, it was now that I realised how much taller he was.

"We have a office in Virginia, I called for a driver with one of thw cars used for the company". He answered as if it had been obvious from the beginning.

"Then why were you being so elusive about it?"

"Because I wanted to". He shrugged and starting walking back to the car. What a weird guy!

I started walking again, the number of times I was starting and stopping from walking today! Keeping aside all of the insignificant thoughts I entered the car. The plush, black leather felt rich against against my back and the interior confirmed my doubts about the car being relatively new.

I didn't notice we were moving until Kol asked me the address.

"Go straight till we come to a square". He nodded, and I looked out the window. I felt like crying, I was lying to one of the, hell the most, only, constant person in my life. Who didn't shout when I failed twice in chemistry, who has been nothing but kind and patient and understanding for as long as I can memories. He never treated me like I was his step daughter but his own daughter and now I was going to lie to him about the last six months of my life.

'If you really want someone to believe a lie' she would say, 'you have to believe it yourself'. With that very wrong but necessary guidance in mind, I told Kol to take a left and drive till the dead end.

I repeated the things over and over again in my head. I met him at Meredith's party, it was love at first sight, it was the fifth of August, we spent the night talking, had a great first date, were so in love that we got married as soon as we got an opportunity. It was enough for the next person walking down the street. Not Alaric. Speaking of which, we had reached the dead end, literally.

I got out of the car with Kol following suit and I motioned him to stop as I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door and it soon opened to reveal Alaric. I wanted to laugh and cry. And I wanted to hug him, so I just did it all.

"Woah". He bearly caught his balance as his full grown, adult daughter wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed and laughed hysterically. A few moments later he hugged me back and rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

He pulled back and looked at Kol who was standing behind me.

"Let's go in and talk, Kol, 'Lena". He said and we followed him in.

A/N - Hi guys, once again thank you for all the kind reviews and the follows and favourites.

I know that this was a very small chapter and was slightly boring but it was a filler. To make up for it the next chapter will be bigger and be from **Kol's POV.**

I know most of you won't be interested but I just want to say that the updates won't always be fast. I have college from 7:30 am to 4:30 pm and 5:15 on Thursdays. So the only time I can write a new chapter is between 10 and 11 pm, so please excuse me.

And if you actually read that, then you are great, thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Kol's POV

It was horrible. Just pure agony for me to be around her. Elena.

"Hello Alaric". I spoke as I outstretched mine to shake his. He looked at me then down at my hand and turned towards Elena. What a...he's Elena's father you idiot, my conscience said, don't do anything.

"So you married him?" What kind of a question was that? He specifically stressed on the 'he'. What did that mean?

"Yes", Elena spoke with a conviction in her voice that I even I wanted to believe her. I frowned, she lied pretty easily but it was her eyes or maybe the way she stood, that made me realise that there was no way in hell Alaric was going to believe her.

"Why?" He came straight to the point. Well, I suppose that's how teachers are.

"Because I love him". Lie. I could tell and I've known her for two days.

"You do?"

"Yes".

"Alright then, I'm taking you both are hungry, let's have lunch". Good God, this is going to be the worst lunch of my life. Including the time mother, Rebekah and Tatia attempted to have lunch. 'Attempted' being the key word.

"Kol?"

"Yes?" My head snapped towards Alaric and I realised Elena was no longer in the room.

"I hope you like chicken. If you don't, you can just stay hungry". My eyes widened before he turned to walk to what I supposed was the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks seeing Elena leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. God, she looked like she had just walked on a runway. Her blue top fit in the right places and jeans were actually tight, her hair was open and all of her makeup was gone because she had slept on the plane. I was pulled out of my thoughts by her voice.

"That was a rude thing to say", she chastised him, reminding me of a teacher or a parent scolding their child, which was ironic since Alaric was both and he was listening to her in borderline shame. "I know you don't like him, but at least give him a chance".

"No, why didn't you just marry someone like Matt, or even better, Matt?"

"Because I don't love him". She straightened up and reminded me of a woman on a mission. Strong, confident and defiant.

"And you love Kol?"

"Yes, I do. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Now that was just rude, not the words but the way they were said.

"Yes Elena, I think you do. You are trying to tell me that your going to let this guy" he motioned towards me as if I was a dog "take the place in your heart that you had given to T-"

"Don't you dare bring him in", gone was the strength, confidence and defiance, all there was left was a scared, defeated girl. It didn't suit her and I didn't want to see her like that. In that moment all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. I wanted to just...not see her like that.

"Why not Elena, he was special, wasn't he? He was the best thing that happened to you. He's the reason you followed your dream, the reason your standing here and not drowning, literally and figuratively. So why shouldn't I bring him in?"

"Because it hurts". Her response was so heart wrenching, and full of sorrow that I couldn't just stand there.

I walked to where she was standing and just hugged her. I could feel her become on alert but she soon relaxed into my chest and I felt something that I had never felt before. It was inexplicable really, there was something akin to happiness bubbling inside my chest. It was not happy necessarily, but it was there, like...like holding her inside my arms in this house in front of her father, was somehow the most important thing in my life and this, not dating models or seeing Switzerland, was the best moment of the last twenty five years of my life. And it was scary.

The moment was over soon though, and I felt her pull back and saw her wipe her eyes and felt another pair of eyes on me.

"Let's eat". The tense silence and hostile environment was broken by the sound of Elena's voice.

"Sure". Alaric said as if none of this had just happened.

"Kol?"

"Yes, of course Elena, I'd like some lunch".

"Great". She walked inside the kitchen with Alaric following her, telling her about a friend he had invited. I didn't really pay attention. I was busy looking at a picture of Elena with some guy. They were both smiling at each other, he had his arms wrapped around her and they both looked at each other as if they were the only two people in the room.

He had brunette hair and brown hair, and seemed athletic and I briefly wondered if he was the 'he' Elena and Alaric were talking about. There was an another photo of the two of them, this time with another boy, he had blonde hair and blue eyes and was probably the quarterback on the football team.

"Hey".

"Oh, Elena, your sneaking up on me now". I commented as she smiled at me. It was a sad smile that just broke your heart. In this case, mine.

"Sorry. And thanks for earlier".

"Oh it's no big deal." I said as if it was normal for me to comfort crying girls.

"I'll believe you. Now". She added as an afterthought and I just smiled. I felt a shock pass my spinal chord as the bell rang rather unexpectedly and Elena jumped a little. "That must be my friend". She said as she walked to the door and opened it.

My ears rang as they both let out squeaks of excitement and then hugged each other. Girls! I shook my head and walked up to them and stood beside Elena.

It was a shock I didn't scream when I they pulled back, she was still the same. The same eyes, noss, lips, the same girl I had fallen in love with.

Bonnie.

"Kol?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Kol?" I frowned as I heard Bonnie address Kol.

"Do you know each other?" I asked looking between the both of them.

"No". It was Bonnie who answered and I became all the more confounded. "I guessed that he would be Kol". I nodded and moved so she could enter and decided to introduce the two of them.

"Bonnie this is Kol, and Kol this is Bonnie". I looked at both of them in turns and waited for someone to speak. No one did. "Kol?" He seemed to be in deep thought but snapped out of it at the sound of my voice.

"Yes. Oh, I'm sorry. Hello Bonnie, it's a pleasure to meet you". Kol said with an unsettling smirk on his face. It was unsettling for me because it seemed to have a double meaning to it, like he knew something that I didn't. But it was gone in a moment and I was left wondering if it was just a fragment of my imagination.

"It's nice to meet you too". Bonnie said although neither of them looked very pleased to meet each other.

"So, lunch?" I questioned and they both looked away from each other and me at the same time which wasn't weird at all. Note the sarcasm.

"Sure". Bonnie said.

"I'm hungry". Kol said. "But I need to freshen up. Can I use the washroom?"

"Yeah sure. Use mine, come on I'll show you where it is. Bon, why don't you go to the kitchen, I'll be there in a minute." I said and motioned Kol to follow me.

"So, Bonnie?" Kol questioned and I felt confusion rise within me.

"What about her?"

"How long do you know her for?"

"We are friends since childhood, why?"

"No reason, just wanted to know about you in case I get interrogated". We reached my bedroom and I opened the door.

"What about when I get interrogated?"

"It won't matter, my parents will believe anything you say".

"Why?" I asked with the confusion evident in my voice.

"They don't really know a lot about me. So they'll believe anything you say and I or any of my siblings are able to confirm it". I was reminded of Tyler, he had said something along the same lines quite a long time ago.

"Oh".

"Yes".

"The washroom's there". I said looking at him and pointing towards the door. "I'll wait downstairs". I said and he nodded and I walked out of the door and downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey guys". I said as I entered the kitchen to see Alaric and Bonnie setting the table.

"Hey 'Lena. I missed you". Bonnie said as she came to hug me and I returned it, albeit confused.

"I missed you too Bon. How are you?"

"I'm good. So are you, I suppose?" I was rudely interrupted by Alaric when I was about to talk.

"She is. By the way, her new nickname is 'darling'."

"What? No". I didn't even have to pretend to blush.

"What?" Clearly, Bonnie was confused.

"Yes. Kol calls her that, or is he the only one who's allowed to call you that?"

"I'm the only one who's allowed to call her that". Kol said from the doorway before he came to where I was standing and wrapped an arm around my waist. I frowned wondering why he was acting like that. Alaric seemed to buy the story and Bonnie didn't know anything yet.

"Well there's no need to be so possessive, Kol". Bonnie said.

"Well, Bonnie, you don't have to tell me how I have to act with my wife". Kol said.

"I'm not telling you how to act, just advising you".

"Well, no one wants your advice". There was something cold in Kol's voice which was scary and quite sinister. Maybe the way he said it or the way he was looking at Bonnie but something told me there was much more to the situation than they were letting on.

"And I don't want a Cold War in my kitchen. Let's eat". Alaric said breaking the silence.

"Yes, your right Ric". I said as I laid the dishes and we all sat down.

Alaric sat at the head of the table, while Bonnie sat opposite me and Kol beside me. We ate in silence without many questions. It was a very awkward lunch. Alaric would keep observing Kol who would alternate between looking dotingly at me and glaring at Bonnie, who in turn avoided meeting anyone's eyes.

It was when I started eating the chicken parmeson with the spaghetti that I realised how hungry I was.

"So Kol?"

"Yes?"

"I heard there is a reception for the two of you next weekend. "

"Yes".

"How did you know?" I asked Ric.

"Caroline". He replied. The rest the lunch was eaten in silence until it was time for Kol and I to leave when I invited Alaric and Bonnie to the reception next weekend.

"It's more of a party". Kol had said and then we were back to the airport to leave for Seattle.

"Kol?"

"Yes Elena?"

"What problem have you got with Bonnie?" I was unable to keep the irritation and anger out of my voice.

"Who were you and Alaric talking about this afternoon?" He countered and I felt my throat drying and wondered if he was talking about Tyler.

"I don't know what you mean".

"Don't act stupid, we both know you aren't".

"I -"

"Don't want to tell me, do you? I'll tell you what problem I have with Bonnie when you tell me who you and Alaric were talking about".

"You know Kol, the more time I spend with you, the more irritating you become". I said just so that I could get him to tell me the truth but it seemed that we weren't getting anywhere.

"So be it. It's a deal Elena".

"I didn't agree to it".

"I didn't ask you to". He replied and stalked off. Son of a...

"You are infuriating". I said as I feel into step with him.

"I know".

"Good".

"Elena..." he said after a few moments.

"I'm sorry for irritating you" he actually looked sorry when he said it, so I nodded.

"It's okay. But I think that since we're going to be together for sometime we should try to be friends."

"And I agree with you". He stopped abruptly and I stopped beside him. "So friends?" He asked outstretching his hand to shake mine.

"Friends". For now.


	10. Chapter 10

The flight had been exhausting and by the time it landed, I would've been able to fall asleep sleeping. I hadn't been able to sleep and was consequently left to think over the past few days.

It was my observation that both Kol and I were hiding something from each other. I wondered what he was hiding from me, but also respected that it was his secret to keep and I was no one to ask him for his secrets when I, myself was keeping so many.

"Kol.." I shook him by the arm to wake him up but to no avail. "Kol, the flight is about to land". I shook him again, this time he turned to the opposite side. I had to admit that he was most definitely easy on the eyes. His hair was messed up and his mouth was open slighty,making him look innocent.

I let out a breath and looked around us. There was an old couple on the last seat and no one else because we had taken seats in the business class of the plane. Apparently, Kol couldn't travel in the economic class. What a diva!

I slowly leaned in so that I was in his face and moved my mouth to his ear, as if I was going to whisper something and screamed. And then he screamed and I sat back smirking triumphantly.

"What the hell Elena?"

"You weren't waking up". I said shrugging at him; it was time for him to be treated as mysteriously as he treated me.

"Ugh, I was having the most amazing dream". He said after yawning.

"Really? What was it about?"

"I was in Hawaii, surrounded by-"

"The people you love". I interrupted without even thinking.

"Models. Bikini models who were getting a photo shoot done". He said with a far away look in his eyes, as if he was imagining it at the very moment.

"Men." I muttered under my breath before speaking louder. "Of course you did".

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked indignantly.

"Oh well, just that it was quite obvious that you would dream about bikini models".

"Why, should I have dreamed about hand models? Besides, it's my dream".

"Yeah, I know but I'm just saying that it's typical of you to think like that."

"What do you mean typical of me? What do you know about me that makes you think it would be typical of me?" He all but attacked me. I was going to reply but we were interrupted by an air hostess who told us to fasten our seat belts as we were about to land.

I thought over what Kol had said and I really wondered what I did know about my husband. That was the truth of this situation and there was nothing I could do about it now, except for trying to get to know him.

The walk till Kol's car, which his driver had brought over, was led in a half asleep state and we could barely stay awake.

"You live here?" I questioned in surprise as the car stopped in front of a huge white mansion.

"No. I live in a condo across town", he said before continuing "this is my parents' house, my mother wants the entire family to stay together so that everyone can get to know you, especially her".

"Oh". I thought that it was weird but didn't comment on it.

"I know it's weird but our family isn't very close, well we aren't close to our parents, so our mother insists it at least once a year and this week just happens to be it". I nodded, but before I could say anything the driver had opened the doora and I got out along with Kol trailing behind me.

The walk to his -our- bedroom was tiring and as soon as my back hit the soft, comforting mattress, I felt my world become dark.

_"I was starting to wonder if you'd even show up". I told Tyler when he came in my sight of vision._

_"I wasn't really planning on it". Tyler said as he plopped down on the bench._

_"Then why did you?" I mumbled under my breath._

_"Oh, I didn't want to stand you up". I looked at him. His dark brown hair and high cheekbones were somewhat magnified in the morning light._

_"It's not a date, Tyler. This" I moved my hand between the two of us "is me being forced to make you understand chemistry for extra credit."_

_"Oh, I know you want me Elena, no need to make excuses about it and blame it on extra credit". I was about to reply when a fire started out of nowhere in the garden, it was burning everything, turning the beautiful flowers into nothing but ash._

_It came towards us, slow and fast at the same time and within seconds, which seemed like hours, the flame had engulfed Tyler's body, burning it, but it couldn't touch me£, and slowly I felt myself fading away._

"Elena. Elena, wake up". I felt myself being shaken and shot up due to the sensitivity of the unfamiliar touch.

"I..I uh" I said as I felt the sweat run down my forehead.

"Elena, are you okay?" Kol was sitting in front of me and he tucked my hair behind my ear as I felt him wiping the sweat from my face. "Calm down, just breath in and out. Concentrate on me". I did and took deep breaths.

"Thanks". I said as I felt two arms wrap around my shaking frame and after a few moments, relaxed into him.

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys, I know that this is a very small chapter but it's a filler and the next chapter is bigger.I also know that it's been a long time since I updated but I had a physics paper, and in about nine days my firat unit test will begin, so the updates will be a little less frequent, but after that I'll definitely make it up to you guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you okay now?" I heard Kol ask and nodded into his chest. But even as I nodded I felt the tears coming and had to gasp for air. I couldn't cry in front of him, not when I knew him for a mere weekend. So I pulled away from him and wiped the tears and sniffled and then looked at him.

"I'm okay. Sorry for waking you up". I said looking at him. He was wearing a pair of pajamas and a plain white t-shirt.

"Oh no, I was already awake". He said and I nodded, but not before yawning.

"What time is it?"

"It's eight. Do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah, I do".

"Then get ready, my family is filled with early risers".

"Really?"

"Yup".

"Okay well then I'll take a bath and be down soon. Wait, where do you have breakfast?"

"Well it isn't going to rain today, so we're having breakfast out in the garden".

"Okay. I'll be down". I said as I got off the bed but turned around to look at him. "What do I wear?"

"What your going to wear to work".

"Okay". I said as I got off the bed but stopped and turned to look at him. "Who all are going to be there?"

"My parents, my siblings and Tatia and Sage".

"Oh, okay". I said as Kol got off the bed and started walking towards the door. "Wait."

"Yes, Elena?"

"Who are Tatia and Sage?"

"Tatia is Elijah's wife and Sage is Finn's".

"Oh". I nodded as Kol turned around again. "Wait, Elijah's married?" I question incredulously and Kol turns again.

"Yes, oh and a small warning, it's going to be a cold war out there with mother, Rebekah, Tatia and Sage together, so be careful".

"Okay, I take it they don't like each other a lot".

"Mother and Rebekah think Tatia and Sage only stay there for the money", I nodded and he started to leave the room but a sudden thought entered my mind making my blood run cold.

"Kol".

"Yes, Elena?"

"They think I'm here for the money, that's the reason your mother wants me to stay here".

"I didn't think you'd figure it out so soon".

"I'm smart like that".

"I know that now. Don't be late". And then he closed the door and was gone. I completed my morning routine and was ready in about half an hour. I wore a black pencil skirt with a white shirt and small heels with a little makeup and went downstairs for breakfast.

Feeling self conscious of my clothes I walked to the garden. There was a long table where a man, who I presumed to be Kol's father, was sitting at the head of the table, along with the rest of the family. There were a total of nine people, ten with me included and I realised that unlike myself, Kol had been raised in a big family.

As I took the last few steps toward my impending doom, as J. K. Rowling once put it, I felt nervousness bubble in the pit of my stomach. Would they realise that Kol and I don't really love each other or know each other for that matter? Although, I did feel a bit underdressed when I saw that Kol was the only one dressed casually.

"Elena". Kol exclaimed with a big smile on his face as if I had told him it was Christmas and got up to hugged me and placed a small kiss on my cheek. I realised that this was his way of PDA in front of his parents and forced my lips into a small smile. "Thank God your here, what took you so long?"

"I was getting ready, Kol, although I did come as soon as I could". I said putting on the most genuine expression on my face.

"Hello Elena". She was a middle aged woman with blonde hair and had a poker face on. No emotions at all.

"Oh, Elena this is my mother".

"Oh hello, Mrs. Mikealson-" but she cut me off.

"No need for formalities, just call me Esther and do have a seat".

I looked around to see where I could sit but Kol had already pulled out a seat for me. Thanking him, I sat down and served myself some bacon and eggs. It was now that I realised why Kol had looked so happy when he saw. Every single one of them had this expression, Mikeal, Kol's father - I was introduced to everyone after I sat down- looked angry, Esther was stairing at me for some reason while the others were all in their own world.

"So Elena, tell me, what is it that you do?" Rebekah asked and I frowned, she already knew didn't she?

"I'm an editor at a publication house".

"Ah yes, so I suppose it would be easy for you". I felt myself frowning at her words, what was she getting at?

"I'm not sure I know what you mean".

"Oh you know, you're an editor so your job will be easy, and you've got a rich husband to top that off, it must be like a lottery for you". She was smirking while I was left groping for words at her implication.

"An editor, that's great". It was the first time that Tatia had spoken and it was now that I saw that we were quite similar.

"Thanks." I decided I would leave what Rebekah said aside for the time being and just eat as I was quite hungry.

"I want those cookies". Kol said and I saw the said cookies sitting in a basket in front of my plate.

"Here". I said as I placed one in Kol's plate who was looking at me with wide eyes as Rebekah face slammed and Klaus was shaking his head vigorously.

"Why would you give him those?" Mikeal asked me in a cold voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Well, he asked for them".

"You married him, didn't you?" Esther asked "don't you know that he has diabetes?" I felt my eyes go wide as I was left tongue tied.

"I..."

"My sugar level was low this morning so I'm supposed to have something sweet now". Kol came to defence and I barely stopped myself from sighing in relief.

"Oh". There was an awkward silence on the table due to which I could hardly swallow my food.

"I'm done". Kol announced after a while and I almost begged him to stay. "Elena, do you want me to drop you off?"

"Yes, please". I answered a little too eager to get out of this place.

"Okay, I'll wait for you in the garage, come when your done".

"I am". I said and got up but Kol frowned.

"Are you sure, you barely ate anything".

"No, I'm sure I'm done".

"Okay, well I have to get ready, so we'll go upstairs first and then I'll drop you off on the way".

"Okay". I waved everyone and followed Kol upstairs to his bedroom and soon as he shut the door started to 'talk' to him. "Are you an idiot? Why didn't you tell me you have diabetes?"

"It slipped my mind".

"Kol, you don't want your parents to find out, do you? What the hell are you doing now?"

"What does it look like? I'm changing". And he was, he stripped down to his boxers and started wearing some dress pants and a shirt while I gaped at him. As much as I hated to admit it, he had a really good body.

"Like what you see?" He asked smirking and I looked away from his v line, God I have sinned, and into his eyes; gaining my composure back while my heart was still beating erratically in my chest.

"In your dreams. You wear a suit to work everyday?"

"Obviously, what do you suppose I wear to work? Jeans and a t-shirt".

"Well, I didn't deem you to be the suit type".

"I'm not, Elijah is though". He was fumbling with his tie and I let out a breath as I walked up to him and replaced his hands with my owing tieing his tie. "Thanks".

"You're welcome. Yes, I suppose Elijah is the suit type, he was wearing a suit in Vegas". I said and broke into a chuckle as did Kol. A guy wearing a suit in Vegas. "I presume he wears those to clubs as well".

"He doesn't do clubs".

"I suppose not, it would actually be weird if he did though".

"He tried it once".

"What happened?"

"He met Tatia".

"Aww. Anyway your tie is tied".

"That is so weird. 'Tie is tied'".

"I guess it is, it is an alliteration though".

"A what?"

"An alliteration, it's a figure of speech".

"Oh, well we didn't have it in business".

"Of course not."

"So, shall we leave?"

"Yes, in all of these events, I forgot that today is my first day at work".

"Don't worry, you'll be fine".

"What if I'm not?"

"Then at least temporarily, you have a rich husband". I frowned.

"How does that make a difference?"

"One who owes you something".

"So?"

"One who your boss owes something".

"You mean my boss' boss' boss".

"Yup".

"God, I feel like Ana".

"Who Ana?"

"The one from Fifty Shades Of Grey".

"Naughty girl, you've read that book, huh?" My mouth dropped open at his tone.

"Let's go". I managed to get out. "By the way, if you know what's in the book, doesn't that make you naughty too?"

"Ugh, you win again". He said as we went downstairs to the garage.

"Yay", I said with a little laugh. We entered the garage and Kol walked towards the Mercedes in there when I stopped dead in my tracks. "Kol, is this a Lambourghini Reventon?"

"Yup, and it's all mine".

"Seriously?"

"Yes".

"Doesn't this cost more than a fortune?"

"Yeah, kind of. I am extremely passionate about cars though".

"I can see. Anyway, let's go".

"Sure". He said and opened the door for me as I got in. "Thanks".

"So, what's the name of the company you work for?"

"I thought you already knew".

"I do".

"Then why are you asking?"

"I was trying to make conversation".

"Why don't we play a game?" I suggest when we leave the property.

"What kind of game?"

"I'll say a word, like colour, and you say the first thing that comes in your mind. Like the name of your favourite colour comes in your mind so you say that".

"Okay, although I know your is blue".

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did".

"Alright, so shall we start?"

"Go ahead".

"Music?"

"Soft".

"Friendship?"

"Forever".

"Books".

"Okay".

"Family?"

"Irreplaceable".

"Games?"

"Fun".

"Passion?"

"Job".

"Money?"

"Important".

"Love?"

"Deceiving". I frowned.

"How can love be deceiving, Kol?"

"It is; deceiving and torturous".

"Torturous? Yes. Deceiving? No".

"It depends on who you love".

"Who do you love?"

"We're here". He said as he pulled over in front of my office.

"Thanks". I said getting out. "Bye Kol".

"Bye Elena, do you want me to pick you up?"

"Well, considering the fact that I don't have a car and don't know your address, I'll appreciate it".

"Great. What time?"

"Around 5ish?"

"Okay". And then he drove away.

A/N : Hi guys, I'm in a hurry so I'll make this quick, I have exams starting tomorrow, so this is the last update till next Saturday. I know some of you want more Klaroline, so the next chapter will be about them. Also, Kolena and Klaroline will mostly be parallel to each other, so if there's a chapter about Klaroline, there will be just hints of Kolena, unless all four are actually there, and vice versa.


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline

"Ugh, this planning is awful". I exclaimed in frustration throwing the plan down on the table as I'm waiting for Klaus.

"And here I thought you could work under pressure". I heard someone, Klaus, say from behind me.

"Oh, your finally here, you were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago". I say as he takes a seat from across me. I have no clue as to what is going on between Klaus and I, we are seeing each other, I guess, but we're not exclusive.

"Sorry love, a meeting ran late".

"That's okay, but are there literally these many people to invite?" I asked gesturing towards the guest list which well exceeded a thousand people.

"Yes. They're all business associates". I frowned.

"These many?"

"Yes, why is that such a big issue, love?"

"Because it's more than a thousand people, it's gonna probably cost you a fortune".

"That's my problem. All these people should be invited. If even one of them is left out, it could be harmful for our company, so please invite all of them".

"Oh, alright, I will". I said and then kept the notepad in my bag.

"Did you order?"

"Not yet, I was waiting for you".

"Hmm...you waited for me to come so that you could order. Why would you do that?"

"Umm...how about I have something called courtesy, which you seem to lack".

"I don't think that's the reason. You waited because you thought it was a date".

"What? No".

"Don't lie, Caroline". Half-lie.

"I'm not lying. Plus why would I want to go out with you?"

"Well, one, I'm quite sexy, two, I'm always a gentleman, three, I'm rich and four", he leaned in as if he was going to involve me in a precious secret "I'm great in bed". I felt my eyes go as wide as saucers but composed myself.

"I'm sure I've had better".

"Oh?"

"Yes, plus I was with you in Vegas, your not that good".

"Well, too bad, cause you're the best I ever had".

"Your not very sexy". Complete lie.

"Am I not? I don't think anyone I've ever been with will agree with you".

"Really? Is that the reason they're not here with you now?"

"They're not here because I don't want them here. And I get what I want".

"Who do you think you are, some king?"

"I might as well be, I have the power and the money and all that I want".

"You seem to believe that you'll always get what you want. Isn't that a cocky thing to believe?"

"Well, I am cocky, so.."

"Well, you can't always get what you want".

"Yes, I can".

"No, you can't".

"Fine, name one thing I can't get, according to you".

"Your own country, which you rule, I mean".

"Well, I own an island, so that isn't too far".

"You own an island!"

"Why so surprised?"

"I thought it was only possible in movies".

"Well, there you are".

"Anyway, so the party or reception, whatever it is, is going to be at your parents' house, right?"

"More of a reception, but yes, at my parents' house. This is the address". He said as he pulled out a paper an gave it to me. His handwriting was neat and cursive and I decided to never write in front of him.

"Alright, time?"

"Around seven".

"Any dress code?"

"None".

"Okay, any special guests?"

"No one".

"And.."

"Caroline?"

"Yes".

"Your coming to the party, right?"

"Thought it was a reception, but yes, I'm coming".

"Great, will you like to go with me?"

"What?"

"With me, as my date. Not that I need to ask, I'm sure you will".

I frowned, I did want to go with him but..."what makes you think I'm so predictable?"

"Not you Caroline, me, no one has ever turned me down".

"Yet."

"What?"

"I'm not going with you".

"Why?"

"Because you seem to think I'm some typical girl, who you think you know everything about".

"Aren't you?"

"And that's the reason I won't go out with you". I said as I got up.

"Oh come on Caroline," he said as he got up, "don't be so impossible".

"I'm not being impossible".

"Yes you are, and now your walking out".

"Yes, I am. Is that a problem?"

"Oh yes it is. Come on, please say yes". He said as we came outside.

"No".

"Fine, I'll find someone else".

"So will I, and he'll be much better than you".

"So it will probably happen in your dreams".

"You'll be able to see him on Saturday".

"Sure, whatever".

I shook my head and walked away, I didn't need some arrogant guy, not when I already had another.

**A/N -The first Klaroline chapter as I promised, I hope you liked it. Well, in a few hours my exams will be officially over and tomorrow, I'll post another chapter. Now, I want to ask you guys something. Do you want me to post alternate Kolena and Klaroline chapters, or do you want me to post two parts in one chapter?**

**Once again, thank you for your reviews, views, favourites and follows; and for bearing with my schedule, I'll try and update like before, in every two-three days, or daily if possible. Thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

I took a deep breath and flattened my skirt before walking inside the building. I took the elevator to the fifteenth floor, my office was that high up, hopefully the elevator would never malfunction and got off there. I walked up to the receptionist who was on the phone.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm joining today, my name is Elena Gilbert".

"Oh, your the new editor, hi I'm April, nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too".

"Well you need to meet Richard Scott, he's the chief editor and your new boss".

"Oh, where can I find him?"

"Go straight then take a left and you'll see his office right in front".

"Okay, thank you".

"You're welcome".

She was right, I found his office right away, and also found that people were staring at me, either that or I was over thinking. I knocked on the door and walked inside when I heard a soft 'enter'.

"Good morning". I wished as I entered.

"Oh, hello Ms. Gilbert". Richard Scott was a man of about thirty, a wedding band, blonde hair, bright green eyes and an overall excited personality.

"Hello, Mr. Scott".

"Please have a seat".

"Thank you".

"Well I suppose you had a good morning".

"Yes sir".

"Oh, you don't have to call me sir, you can just address me by my name Elena, as can I, I hope".

"Of course".

"Good, so well I guess I have to tell you some rules, so first, don't always go for an experienced writer, try to give amateurs a chance. Second, make sure that whatever you select is up to the mark".

"Yes, Richard".

"Great. Your desk is outside, can't give you an office yet".

"Obviously, I understand".

"Good, I'll show you to your desk".

"Thank you". I said, getting up and following him outside.

"Here".

"Thanks".

"Don't mention it".

I could feel eyes on me as I sat down and placed my bag over the table and started on the first book on the table.

Soon though, I found myself drifting away from the story and my own reality. Kol. He's like a puzzle I can't solve. He tells me he wants to be friends, tells me he feels love is deceiving, didn't tell me who he was in love with, hell he forgot to tell me that he had diabetes! Who forgets something like that?

I was pulled out of my reverie by the sound of my phone vibrating, when I checked it, it was an unknown number.

"Hello".

"Elena".

"Kol?"

"Hi baby".

"What?"

"I miss you so much".

"Who's around?"

"Oh, father just came around to visit me, he's here by the way, but you tell me, how is your day? Do you miss me?"

"How many times are we going to have to do this?"

"Not long, we'll meet soon".

"Oh God".

"You wound me darling, do you not like me calling you?"

"I was trying to get some work done but it looks like I'm going to get scolded on the first day of work".

"Oh come on, you can bear that much for me surely".

"I'm already doing a lot for you".

"I owe you that much more than". That effectively shut me up.

"Fine".

"Great, listen I was thinking we should go out for dinner tonight".

"Yes please, I can't go through what happened at breakfast again".

"Great, which restaurant do you want to go to?"

"Wherever you do, I don't know a lot about restaurants".

"It will be a surprise then".

"I don't like surprises".

"You'll just have to bear with me then".

"The things you make me do".

"The things you do for me, love".

"What's with the pet names?"

"Don't you like them?"

"Not particularly, no".

"I'll stop with them. Do you want to go directly after work?"

"Sure. Can we come back late?"

"You have to wake up early tomorrow".

"Why God why? Fine, can we be out till nine".

"That's good. I'll see you in the evening then".

"Okay, bye".

"Bye"

The rest of the day passed away uneventfully and at the end of the day, I wondered how Kol had managed to get a hold of my number.

I entered the elevator but just as the doors were about to close, Richard entered and I smiled at him.

"Going home?"

"Not really, I'm going out for dinner". I didn't really want to talk to him, it felt awkward somehow, I barely knew him and I was usually awkward around people I didn't know well. Except for Kol.

"Oh, with friends?"

"No, my husband".

"You're married?"

"Yes, I am".

"Oh, I didn't think so. Aren't you a little too young?" I frowned at his words

"I don't think so". The doors opened and I exited with him following me. I really wondered if I was too young and realised that I indeed was, but it wasn't as if I had planned to be married.

"See you tomorrow, Elena".

"See you". I waved at him and waited outside for Kol to come. For five minutes, then ten which turned to twenty and finally after half an hour of making me wait, Kol arrived.

"I'm so sorry". Kol said as he got of the car.

"You made me wait outside for half an hour in pencil heels and all you have to say yourself is 'sorry'?"

"Yes, no, I mean I was stuck in traffic". I hated to admit it, but he looked like an adorable, lost and confused child who was sincerely apologetic.

"That's okay, but you could've at least called me and let me know that you were running late".

"I know but my phone got discharged, I swear I'm not making excuses".

"When did I say that you were making excuses?"

"I..."

"Anyway, let's go now".

"Okay". He opened the door for me and I slid inside while he closed the door and then sat in the drivers seat.

"So, where are we going?"

"To the park".

"The park? For what?"

"Well, do you really want to go home now?"

"No". I answered a little too fast and Kol chuckled.

"You don't like it, do you?"

"I..."

"It's alright, I don't like it a lot either".

"Well, it's as if..." I groped for words as I couldn't quite express myself.

"As if a bunch of strangers are living under the same roof and don't particularly like each other".

"Yes, I...I'm sorry Kol".

"For what?" He frowned.

"The fact that you don't have a particular bond with your parents".

"It's not your fault".

"Let's go on a drive".

"What?"

"Let's get some takeaway and go on a long drive and get to know each other better".

"Your wish is my command".

"No need to be so extreme".

"Alright, what do you want to have for dinner then?"

"What about the classic American dinner?"

"Pizza?"

"You got it. So do you like the idea?"

"Cold pizza and a long drive. Perfect. Well, for someone who isn't very fancy".

"Great. Guess, we're not fancy". I said as I leaned my head back against the seat.

"Tired?"

"A little".

"Do you want to play some music?"

"Sure, that'll be great". The next thing I heard was Still Fallin' by Hunter Hayes. "I love this song". I exclaimed.

"I thought you might".

"You did?"

"Yup. You like Hunter Hayes, you had played his song when we were stuck in the elevator".

"Yup, but I thought you thought he was 'typical'?"

"I thought that particular song was typical, not the artist".

"Oh".

"So how was your day?"

"It was a normal day, actually kinda boring, if you ask me. But I did read some great stories. And some horrible ones".

"Horrible? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"No, they didn't know how to break a paragraph, or correct punctuation, God it's infruriating how some people just can't use correct grammer. I mean I'm not saying that I'm perfect, but they should at least check it once". Kol was chuckling by now and I sent him the deadliest glare I could manage. "What?"

"Nothing, you're just very passionate about it. You go off about it like some people do with politics".

"Oh really? Well, what is it that you go off about? What is it that you're passionate about?"

"Business, I suppose. I hate it when people are not ethical about it. Now, that's infruriating, the scams they do, it's literally horrible". He was right, he was passionate about it, the way he spoke, his tone, that fire in his eyes, it was drawing me in for some reason. It was as if him being passionate about something was somehow passionate for me, that look on his face, the anger in his voice when he spoke about his beliefs was somehow attractive and it drew me into him. I don't know why it did, it just did. And so for the rest of the drive we talked and belted out lyrics of good music in horrible and earsplitting voices and somehow, that was the best drive I ever went on.

A/N - Thank you to all of those who reviewed, read, followed and favourited, I'm also sorry that I don't reply to the reviews, I try, I just forget.

I decided that I'll post both Kolena and Klaroline in the same chapter in two parts so everyone will be happy from the next chapter. Till then I hope you enjoy this Kolena one, it's one of the longest I've ever written.


	14. Chapter 14

Caroline

I let out a huff of frustration as I hit the 'end' button again. Klaus was irritating me constantly since this afternoon, he had been calling me and just didn't seem to get a clue.

"What?" I asked picking up the phone to get him over with.

"Hello, Caroline, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm dandy what with you calling me every minute". I saw my assistant staring at me from the corner of my eyes and motioned her to get back to work.

"Ah, come now love, surely I don't irritate you that much".

"You'd be surprised by how much you are actually able to irritate me".

"Well, I called you for a specific reason".

"Apart from irritating me, wow, that is actually surprising, no sarcasm there".

"Irony".

"What?"

"It wouldn't be sarcasm if you were not surprised, it would be irony".

"Wow, you just strangely reminded me of Elena, anyway what did you want?" I asked in a somewhat calm voice.

"Yes, as you know that I have many event management agencies too, a lot more popular than the one you work at".

"Oh, so you called to brag, how nice of you. Now, if you're done, I'm going to hang up on you".

"Actually, I'm not done".

"Oh God, you have more to say, fine just be quick".

"Fine, would you like to work for me?"

"What? I...work..wait, did you just say work for you, why?"

"Well, for one your good at it".

"And is there any other reason for this completely out of the blue offer?"

"Well yes, you see Caroline, I think that your very beautiful and would love to see your face everyday".

"So your offering me a job because of my looks?"

"Yes".

"What the hell Klaus? Don't you have any idea of how you should respect a woman?"

"Unfortunately, no". I was fuming by now, what I felt wasn't anger, it was pure, unadulterated rage.

"Then learn how to respect a woman and then call me you arrogant, selfish ass". And just like that, I hung up on him. He probably had never had anyone hang up on him, well now he does. "What?" I snapped at my assistant Becky who was looking at me with something akin to surprise and admiration.

"Nothing, I sent out all the invitations".

"Okay? What about catering?"

"Here, I ordered everything you specified and this is the reciept".

"Okay, listen I'm going to go to Kol's house so that I can see how to arrange everything".

"Okay, ma'am".

"Becky, just call me Caroline, okay".

"Okay, ma'am. Sorry, Caroline".

"That's better, okay I'm going to go now. Bye". I didn't wait for her reply and walked out, hoping Klaus wouldn't be there at home when I reached.

Elena

"Your kidding, right?" I asked as I almost chocked on the pizza I was having.

"No".

"So, you seriously did it?"

"Yup".

"So you, on a dare, stole a police horse naked when you were 19?"

"That's pretty much how it went".

"I don't believe it, is there a picture?"

"Not that I know of".

"But seriously?"

"You seem to have trouble believing me".

"Ya, I mean, I could've never been able to do it".

"Of course, the goody two shoes, Elena Gilbert doing anything wrong? It's unheard of".

"Oh hush", I said as I pushed him a little.

"But really, it's a good thing you didn't".

"Why?"

"Because now that I look back on it, I feel really guilty you know. I mean, it was a wrong thing to do, and you know, it was illegal and now that I look back on it, it just seems crazy and stupid, and it still gave me a thrill then".

"Well, what happened then?" I asked leaning forward. Kol and I had stopped at a park after taking the pizza and, apparently, Kol always had a blanket so now we were sitting on it and it was a good thing too, as we could now stargaze.

"I was caught and arrested".

"Oh God, then what?"

"Elijah had the charges dropped through his contacts with the mayer".

"Looks like Elijah has contacts everywhere".

"He does. So".

"So?" I repeated.

"What was the craziest thing you ever did?"

"Well.."

"Yes?" He prodded.

"I prank called someone and.."

"Seriously? That was the craziest thing you ever did?"

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Of course I do".

"Well it accidentally got dialled on Robert Pattinson's personal number".

"Your joking".

"I'm not". I exclaimed.

"Well, what happened then?"

"I spoke to him in bulgarian".

"You did?"

"Mhmm".

"What happened then?"

"Isn't it obvious, he hung up".

"How did you know it was him?"

"Because Caroline prank called the same number later and told him that he was cast in a movie which was neing directed by an Oscar winning director".

"God. Poor guy. And you aren't as innocent ss you claim to be".

"I never claimed that I was innocent".

"God, your good. So, what do you want to do now?"

"We finished the pizza".

"Yeah, we did".

"Can we stay a little longer? I want to uh stargaze". I uttered the last word embarrassed because I thought he would make fun of me.

"Sure. I've never stargazed before".

"Really me either".

"So, then this will be our first time". He said, and we looked at each other for about two seconds before we burst out laughing at the apparently unintentional innuendo.

"Well, let's lie down then". I said as we stopped laughing and laid dow, side by side looking at the stars.

We were in companiable silence as we gazed up at the sky and I found myself having an urge to look at Kol, so I did. He was looking up too but there was something about him that seemed to be pulling me. The way the moonlight enlightened his face was just adding to the torture.

"Elena?" I looked back up as he turned to face me.

"Yes, Kol?"

"Have you ever been in love?" I was taken surprised for a moment, not having anticipated that question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Why don't you answer my question?"

"Yes, I have been in love and so have you".

"Yes, I have. I just...what is it about love that it always ends up wrong?"

"I uh I guess, it's just luck. Are you going to tell me who it was you loved?"

"No, but I'll tell you how I met her. But, not now".

"Then when?" I asked frowning.

"After you sit through a Harry Potter marathon with me".

"Oh, come on Kol, we're not kids".

"I know".

"Fine, tomorrow evening after work".

"Let's go, I think I saw a snake".

"What?" I felt my heartbeat quicken as Kol grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I threw the empty box of pizza in the trash as Kol folded the blanket and then we walked to the car together.

A/N : Not much to say today, other than that I have yet another test this weekend, so please bear with me. Hope you liked the chapter, I'll try to put the next one up soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Elena

"What happened?" I screamed from the window at Kol who was bending under the hood of the car looking into the engine.

"I can't figure it out." He screamed back without looking up. I got out of the car, which had decided to break down on a deserted road at around nine while the cell reception also decided to deceive us both., and walked up to Kol.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Elena". Kol straightened up to look at me. "Maybe if our phones work we might be able to call for some help" he said.

It was then that I felt something wet fall on my cheek and looked up as I felt another drop and then at Kol and then felt the rain increase and fall harder upon us with every minute.

"Shit!" Kol cursed as he shut the hood and we both ran to the car. Once we were inside the car, Kol tried to start it again but to no avail while I kept trying to call someone but my phone died. "I sent a text to Elijah, hopefully he'll see it and send a car over here".

"What should we do till then?"

"I suppose we should just wait here, unless you want to walk in the rain, be my guest".

"What's wrong with you? Why are you talking like that?"

"Well, do I look like a magical lamp to you? You keep asking me what to do. Don't you have a brain which can think for you or did you leave it at home?"

"How dare you say that? The only reason I am asking you is because you brought us here not because I don't have a brain. But with the way your talking, I think you left yours somewhere, if you even have one".

"What the hell Elena? Should I remind you that your in my car".

"Fine then, I'll just leave".

"In the rain?"

"Yes, in the rain". I picked my bag and phone and was slightly disappointed when I shut the door as he didn't stop me. The rain was so hard that I could barely see anything yet I kept walking walking because of my pride and stubbornness.

"Wait". I turned to see Kol walking towards me. "Get back in the car".

"No".

"Elena please, you'll get sick".

"I don't care". I turned to walk away again but I couldn't as he held on to my wrist. "Kol, let go of me". I was fuming now, channeling all of my sadness into anger.

"No, you're gonna get sick and you can't walk through the rain".

"Yes I can. And if I do get sick it'll be my fault, so let go of my hand".

"No".

"Kol, leave me".

"No". And he started pulling me towards the car, but I stood my ground, literary and figuratively. But the rain was hard, making the ground muddy and slippery and the instant he pulled me, my heel slipped and turned sideways, filling my leg with pain due to which I let out a small scream and Kol turned around, not leaving my hand; which was a good thing because I would've fallen otherwise.

"Elena! Are you okay?"

I nodded subconsciously and shut my eyes in order to drown the pain.

I succeeded after a few minutes.

"Elena?" I opened my eyes to look at Kol; he had removed his jacket and tie to look into what had happened to the car. His shirt sleeves were pulled upto his elbow and the first two buttons were unbuttoned. It wasn't these things that caught my attention but the guilt in his eyes.

"What?"

"Can you walk till the the car?"

"No, and I'm not going in your car again".

"Elena please, I can hardly see you through the rain and your leg..please".

I almost gave in. Almost. "No". I finally pulled my hand free from him and tried to walk away but stopped at the very first step letting out a hiss at the pain shooting through my leg.

"I'm sorry".

"What?" I questioned and got the answer when he picked me bridal style the next moment and was walking us back to the car. "Kol, put me down".

"No".

"Kol! Put me down". I balled by hands into fists and hit them on his chest while swinging my leg back and forth and keeping the other one in place. But no, he still didn't put me down.

"Elena, stop being childish". He said and I continued till we reached the car and he pulled the door open placing me inside and shut the door. I tried to open the door but found it to be locked as Kol entered the car.

"Kol..." I'm sure he could hear the warning in my voice as clearly as I could.

"I'm sorry about earlier Elena". I wondered if I should say anything but just decided to give him the silent treatment. I was just about to check my leg when Kol switched on the light on top of our head and then knelt down to check my leg.

It was the left leg which had sustained the injury and my heart was beating as fast as that of a hummingbird. It was something entirely foreign for him to be touching my foot.

He held it delicately in one hand, like it was china, and removed my heels with the other.

"Tell me where it hurts, okay?" He looked up at me and there was something in his eyes that made me want to laugh and cry at the same time. It was scary and overwhelming, not because it was something very big, but because it was something very small. It was concern, he was concerned about me. In my entire life I have seen that look many times, out of them, it had been for me around three times and by three different people. Though that had been for bigger issues and by closer people, nothing had affected me quite as much.

I nodded and he proceeded to carefully examine my leg while prodding it a few times.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not too much".

Caroline

"Hi". I said as the door opened to reveal Rebekah. I had come to see how big the house was so that I could get an idea about the arrangements but did not expect to see her.

"Oh, it's you. Come in. Nik is not here right now".

"I know I came by to see the house for the party on Saturday".

"Well, fell free to leave when you're done". She said and walked back inside as I stepped in. These people were definitely related and probably got theit arrogance and mutual disrespect for others through some genes.

An hour and a half later after being at the Mikealson Mansion, I realised that the X and Y chromosome were both responsible for the attitude.

Esther Mikealson was a middle aged woman with blonde hair and a certain authority that can only come by having to look after five children. Currently, I was laughing at the fate of some woman I had never met because Esther was my pay day. There was no way in hell I was taking money from Klaus.

"So, I should leave now. I know everything I need". I said standing up to leave before the pain of my existence arrived.

"Oh no, you should stay for dinner".

"No! I mean, I wouldn't want to bother you".

"Of course you won't be bothering us, plus I like you. And of course, your Elena's friend, so how could I possibly let you go without dinner? Now, come on I'll show you around the garden till dinner; I hope you like fish".

"I do". I said, forcing a smile. I followed in the garden all the while cursing myself for staying. Elena better come soon or else I had an elaborate scheme of killing her, if I left this home alive, that is.

"Caroline". To my horrible luck, as soon as I came to the garden Klaus had entered there too, with that sexy, no you idiot, annoying smirk on his face.

"Klaus".

"Caroline, you will have to excuse me" Esther began, "but I have to attend a phone call".

"Of course". She soon wwlked away, leaving me alone with Klaus.

"So?"

"So what, Klaus?"

"Did you consider my offer?"

"No".

"Very well, onto less awkward topics then, how did you like my mother?"

"I...she's okay".

"Well, don't be fooled by her, she can be very manipulative".

"That's your mother your talking about".

"I know, that's the reason I'm being polite about it. Anyway, there is something I would like you to see, if your interested".

"Does it involve anyone being naked?"

"...No"

"Klaus".

"No one, I swear".

"Fine, just make it fast".


	16. Chapter 16

Elena

"Right, so..." Kol trailed off while he removed the first aid box from the compartment in front of me.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting on a crepe bandage". And he was, very tenderly, in fact.

There was nothing but the sound of our breathing as we sat in silence.

"I'm sorry". I spoke, breaking the silence.

"What are you apologising for?"

"I was being stubborn".

"Well, I was a fool forcing you like that".

"The only reason you brought me here was because you thought I would fall ill".

"Yes, but I shouldn't have let you go in the first place".

"I actually can't argue with that".

"Right. I'm sorry too".

"It's okay, I suppose".

"Thanks. Can you move your leg?"

"No, why?"

"Back up". He was pointing towards a car standing outside.

"Oh great, let's go".

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Uh..."

Kol shook his head and got out of the car and then came to my side, opening the door and lifting me up once again.

"How long do plan on picking me up like this?"

"As long as is required".

"What if I'm never able to walk?"

"That's not happening. You have a cramped ankle, not a crushed spinal cord".

"But what if I did?" I asked as I looked him deep in the eye.

"Then I'd probably carry you around forever". I felt my eyes go wide and my heart beating a little faster. Sorry, the driver was listening. He's bringing your bag now".

"Oh, that's okay." That was the end of our talk till we reached the house.

Caroline

"So, what is it that you want to show me?" I aaked Klaus as we stopped in front of a closed door.

"You'll just have to see love". He opened the door and allowed me to enter before him.

I gasped a little as I entered the room. It was nothing fancy, just huge, a big room with a plush red leather couch with a fireplace. But what was literally breathtaking was the numerous paintings lined up on the wall.

"You made these?"

"Yes". He stood beside me, smiling. "Do you like them?"

"Like them? I love them! Wait, is this something you do with all girls you like, bring them here, show them these romantic drawings and woo them?"

"Do you really think I'm that low, love?"

"I...no" I answered honestly, and I really hoped that he wasn't that low, because it would be ridiculous to trust him then.

"Great, well I wanted to know what you think of this painting?"

He pointed to a huge canvas covered with a white sheet which he soon removed.

Flattered, happy, grateful, on top of the work; these words could never in a million years describe how I felt. The canvas was filled with an array of colours and between thode colours was my nose, curved the way it was, my eyes, the precise blue, my lips, just as full. On that canvas, was me.

"Klaus..."

"Yes love?"

"It's beautiful".

"Not as beautiful as the woman standing in front of me".

"That is literally the cheesiest thing I've ever heard". His laugh filled the room and I found that I absolutely loved it.

"Only you Caroline, only you".

"Why me?" I asked looking deep into his eyes.

"Because your different" he started walking towards me "you challenge me, question me, put me in my place, you fight with me, you anger me, irritate me and despite that I find myself looking forward to meet you. Why you? Because your you".

I was flattered.

"You know your going to have to do a lot more than that to impress me, right?"

"Callenge accepted".

"Really?"

"Yes Caroline, really".

"Fine".

"Anyway, I suppose we should go for dinner now".

"Okay". I said before following him out after which he shut the door. We walked through a different passage this time and came to a huge dinning room.

"What's going on, Elijah?" Klaus asked as we came to a room filled with a solemn Mikealson family.

"Kol and Elena are stuck in the rain".

"What?" I felt all eyes on me as I spoke

"Their car broke down and they're stuck".

"What are we going to do now?"

"I already sent them a car, they should be here soon".

As if on cue, the bell rang and Esther herself went to open the door.

"Are you okay?" I jumped at the sound of Klaus' voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just worried about Elena".

"I'm sure she's fine" he said.

"Elena!" I ran towards her, she was limping and Kol was supporting her. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I tripped and have a sprain, I'm fine".

"I know you, you won't say your hurting so that the people around you don't worry too much. So, are you really okay?" I asked Elena as she sat down.

"Yes Care, I'm really okay, not lying".

"Alright. Well, I should leave".

"Of course not!" Klaus exclaimed, "I mean, you haven't even had dinner yet".

"No, I really should go, I have work to do". I said, lying through my teeth.

"Oh alright". By now everyone except me, Elena, Klaus and Kol had left.

"Well, I'll see you around Care".

"You too, 'Lena". I said as I left.

A/N - I know it's been too long and that this is absolutely crappy, but I have holidays starting in two weeks, so I wil write something better. Till then, let me knkw where you want the story to go.

I'm sorry for the delay, and thank you all for sticking around.


	17. Chapter 17

Elena

It had been six days since mine and Kol's fight. Everything had been fine after that and we had settled into a routine where he would drop me off and picked me up after work everyday. Another thing that had become a routine was the acceleration of my heart whenever Kol was near me.

"Are you ready?" Kol asked from behind me as I gazed into the mirror. It was roughly half an hour before our reception began.

"As ready as I'll ever be". I said smoothing my white dress off any invisible lint.

"Great, let's go down".

"Fine, but is it really necessary for me to wear a white dress?"

"Oh you know, purity and all".

"But we both know that I'm not 'pure'".

"Yes you are". He said as came to stand in front of me.

"No, I'm not".

"Maybe not in the sense they think, but you are pure in the sense that you wouldn't deliberately hurt anyone else".

"Don't put me on a pedestal Kol".

"Why not?"

"You'll be disappointed if I'm not able to live up to it and I don't want to dissapoint you".

"Am I that importance to you?"

"Maybe, what makes you think your not?"

"We've met, like a week ago".

"So?"

"Well, I suppose you don't know me enough to care about what I think".

"I don't need to know you completely to care about you or what you think about me".

"And that right there is the reason white is perfect for you. Anyway, are you going to wear the necklace my mother gave you?"

"I don't feel comfortable wearing it, I mean it's not like we're actually married".

"I know, but it will make her suspicious if you don't".

"Fine, I'll wear it". I said defeated.

"Oh come on, it has like twenty diamonds on it".

"Yes, which means it's expensive, and makes me nervous about wearing it".

"You'll be fine Elena".

"But...oh alright, fine I'll wear it". I said and then picked up the box containing the necklace and opened it to reveal the beautiful work of art. I held it in my hand carefully and tried to wear it but I couldn't place the hook in the loop.

"Let me". Kol said after a few minutes of my futile attempts and I handed over the necklace to him. It was as if the adrenaline was released into my bloodstream as soon as his hands parted my hair on one side and the other fit it around my neck. His hands lightly brushed against my skin as I locked eyes with him in the mirror. I felt a deep blush creep up my cheecks and looked down. "Done". He announced after less than a minute and stepped back as I released a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"Thanks".

"Your welcome. Now, let's go, shall we?"

"Sure". I said following him out of the room. He looked very handsome tonight, I noted, in the light blue suit he was wearing with the white shirt and blue tie. We descended the stairs to see that some of the guests had already started to arrive.

"Hey Elena". I smiled at Caroline as I reached the end of the staircase.

"Hey Care, you look beautiful".

"Thanks, so do you". She said as she pulled me into a hug and stayed that way for a few seconds before pulling back.

"Hello Caroline". Kol greeted her.

"Hey Kol, I hope the arrangements are good enough".

"I'm sure they are".

"Okay, Elena? I'll catch up with you in a few minutes, I need to check on some arrangements".

"Okay".

"So, Elena" Kol said, turning to look at me "time to do some boring work".

"What?"

"Meeting business associates".

"Do I have to?"

"Not at all".

"But it's probably best if I do, isn't it?"

"Yes".

"Fine".

We walked up to a man whose back was turned towards us. "Hello". Kol said.

"Hey Kol, how are you?" I felt my eyes go as wide as saucers as soon as he turned back.

"Stefan?"

Caroline

"Will you behave yourself?" I asked exasperatedly to a smirking and annoying Damon whose hand kept slipping past my waist.

"Oh come one Blondie don't tell me you called me here expecting me to behave myself".

"God, why did I even invite you?"

"Because you wanted to make Klaus jealous".

"I..what? I do not want to make him jealous, I just wanted to show him that I could date any man I want."

"If you say so; where's Elena?"

"There with Kol and, is that Stefan?"

"Oh yes it is".

"He wasn't on the list".

"He's Rebekah's boyfriend, not to mention Klaus' best friend, he doesn't need to be on a list to get in here".

"Oh God, Elena".

"She'll be fine Caroline, you know she never blamed him".

"I do know but..."

"No buts, she'll be fine, as is yours".

"Just, shut up will you?"

"Nope". I picked up cookie from a nearby tray and as soon as Damon was about to say something, I stuffed it in his mouth.

"Now you'll shut up".

Elena

"Elena. Hey".

"Hi, I didn't expect to see you here, how long has it been?"

"A year". He replied as we hugged each other. We pulled back almost immediately and was met with Kol's perplexed face.

"You both know each other?"

"Since childhood". Stefan answered and I turnd to him.

"Is Damon here?"

"Yes". Both Stefan and Kol replied and I looked between the two of them.

"You know Damon as well?" I asked Kol.

"Of course I do, one of my best mates".

"Wow, he's one of my best guy friends".

"Let me guess, your best girlfriend is Caroline".

"And Bonnie".

"Oh, of course, Bonnie". He said her name in a tone I didn't like.

"Elena Gilbert".

"Damon". I turned around to give the brunette a bone crushing hug.

"Wow, go a little easy, will you?"

"Sorry". I said pulling back and grinning like an idiot

"Yeah well, we need to talk". He said grabbing my wrist and proceeding to pull me but I stayed rooted to my spot due to Kol pulling me.

"Not now mate, I want her to meet someone important".

"Well, I'm sure they can wait". Damon said.

"I'm sure they can't". Damon reluctantly left my hand while Kol pulled me.

"So, what was that about?"

"Nothing. This is my business partner". He introduced me to a middle aged man as I smiled at him and just hoped all this would be over soon. I just didn't understand why Kol pulled me here, not that I wasn't thankful for it, Damon, I'm sure will kill me at the first chance he gets for making such a huge mistake.

I smiled and laughed and talked with most of Kol's business associates before I was pulled away from them by Kol to meet someone important.

"So, who do you want me to meet?"

"Him". I saw who he was pointing at and almost ran to him, but thankfully he came to me.

"Rick".

"Hey Elena". He said hugging me.

"How have you been Rick?"

"Oh, I've been fine, got in touch with John's brother, he wants to meet you".

"Really? So do I".

"Yes. Hello Kol".

"Hi Alaric".

"Nice party".

"Thanks". Then there was silence between the three of us. Nothing other than the sound of music and other guests mingling.

"So, I'm going to go meet Caroline". I announced after a pregnant pause.

"Oh, alright". Kol said a little dissappointedly.


End file.
